


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beach, Alternate Universe - Island, Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Alternate Universe - Small Town, Boats and Ships, Confused Park Jinyoung (GOT7), Drowning, Fishing, Human Park Jinyoung (GOT7), Hurricanes & Typhoons, Jinyoung is bad at feelings, Kim Yugyeom-Centric, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Ocean, Slice of Life, Work In Progress, human yugyeom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22409719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Kim Yugyeom & Everyone, Kim Yugyeom/Everyone, Kim Yugyeom/GOT7 Ensemble
Kudos: 3





	Untitled

**12:15 PM**

"Kim Yugyeom,you get back here right now young man!"

Yugyeom laughed as he hid from Jinyoung's voice from behind the dumpster where he was hiding.This wasn't the first time he'd hidden from Jinyoung and it definitely wasn't going to be the last.

 _He's so easy to mess with._ Yugyeom thought to himself.


End file.
